


the end

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He's dying, isn't he?





	the end

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing something else about Juzo and looking through my old works. I never posted this but looking it over, I don't think it's bad.

it flashes through his dying mind in fits and starts  
the day of their graduation  
all three of them together,  
knowing they could take on the world

blackness (at least it doesn't hurt anymore)  
and then of course he would go there,  
that memory cutting off, a blink  
"actually, I have something to tell you,"  
and then  
pain worse than anything he ever felt  
(and he has felt some pain)  
why?  
"you know why"  
but he doesn't.

and he loses time again.  
now he's on his back  
(has he fallen down? he's really dying, isn't he?)  
(he laughs to himself airily)  
wetness drips onto his face  
is it raining?  
and he opens his eyes thickly  
like he's swimming through mud

ah, so he's dreaming.  
munakata's face floats at the edge of his vision,  
the edges soft, haloed in redness  
and he's crying (over him? for him?)  
why would he do that?

"you shouldn't cry,"  
he wants to say, but he can't seem to speak  
he lifts his hand, the heaviest weight he's ever lifted  
and reaches up to touch that apparition  
(it's okay, he knows, because it isn't real)  
his fingers, streaked with blood, ghost across that cheek  
and he smiles.

 


End file.
